War Over Weasley
by ecrire.claustrum
Summary: HermioneRonLavender This takes place at the sixth year. Hermione loves Ron, but so does Lavender. And Ron, well, as always he's clueless. Now Hermione must battle it out with Lavender to win Ron's heart. Who will win? NOTE: TEMPORARY HIATUS. Many Sorries.
1. Day Dreaming Miss Granger?

**A/N: I've re-did this chapter now that I know how to. I kept the same lines and all; it's just a different format. If you've read this already, then like, either re-read it or go back to whatever else you were doing. If you haven't read this, then read it please. Hermione's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Was it his ginger-red hair?_

Ms. Granger.

_Maybe his humor…_

Hello? Ms. Granger.

_His ignorance is sort of cute._

Are you there Ms. Granger?

_What is it about Ron Weasley?_

MS. GRANGER!

"Huh? Oh, um, Dragon Fangs?" I answered, woken out of my daze.

"I see, so you're saying that the answer to 'What is the proper way to cast a leviosa spell' is 'dragon fangs?'" Professor Flitwick looked at me as if I was someone completely different. "You are not one to daydream, Ms. Granger. You are one of my best students. Ten points from Gryffindor."

I groaned inwardly. Great. I, Hermione Granger, daydreamed in class. I don't know what's worse, that I got caught in the act or that I was daydreaming about Ron? I frowned and tried to concentrate, but it was so hard to focus, with him sitting next to me. While Professor Flitwick wasn't looking, he leaned over and said in a hushed tone "You okay?" "Yeah, of course." I answered back.

"Are you sure? After all, the Hermione Granger doesn't usually get caught daydreaming, especially during Charms."

I looked up and saw him smiling; his nose wrinkled in the usual way when he was joking around.

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all." I said, quickly turning away, praying that I didn't blush.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the common rooms, I was sitting on an armchair, trying to finish my homework. But those daydreams just kept invading my thoughts.

"Okay, focus Hermione. This is potions homework! Snape will have a fit if I don't finish." I told myself. But somehow every question brought forth a memory about Ron.

When I wrote about werewolf blood I remembered the time three years ago, when his rat turned out to be a death eater. "Stop it. That happened three years ago." I said. When my quill scratched the word "troll" on the parchment, I remembered that day in first year, when he and Harry saved me from that troll, the day our friendship began. I sighed and put down my quill. It was no use, I was too pre-occupied.

"I'll take a little break first, and then I'll get back to it." I thought. "I know! I'll watch the team practice quidditch!" I grabbed my cloak and stepped out of the portrait hole.

On the way to the field I passed Lavender and Parvati.

"Where are you going?" Lavender asked in a suspicious tone.

"To the Quidditch Field." I replied coolly.

"Oh." She made a face that looked like as though she smelled dung. "Going to watch Harry play?" she asked, her face suddenly brightening.

"Yeah, and Ron too." I replied. Her expression grew solemn at this remark.

She turned away, nose in the air, and walked off, Parvati at her heels like some faithful puppy. I smiled and walked in the opposite direction.

I knew Lavender liked Ron. Anyone could see it from a mile away, anyone, that is, except Ron. I wasn't trying to discourage her (although it wouldn't be so bad), but if she liked Ron, I had to do anything to stop her.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: This chapter still doesn't seem right to me, but I really want to keep the lines the same. Anyways, I've been meaning to fix this, and now that I have, there's nothing for me to do…**

**Peace.**

**ecrire.claustrum **


	2. Confidence is the Key to Success

**A/N: I'm so excited about writing fanfics, now, I've wanted to do so for ****ages****, and now I can! Here's chapter 2 of "War Over Weasley". Enjoy!**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It was a bit chilly outside at the Quidditch field, so I pulled my cloak closer to my body. Looking up I could see Ron dashing back and forth at the goal posts, trying to block the shots made by the chasers. He let almost none in. Ron was good. And he was looking good too.

"Okay! Practice is over! Good job team!" Harry, the team captain, called from above the team.

The team all gave high-fives and gently touched down to the ground.

"Hey there Hermione!" Ginny called to me. "You watch the practice?"

"Yeah, you guys are really good! I wouldn't be surprised if we won the next game against Ravenclaw!" I said.

"Of course, Gryffindor could beat any team, any time. Especially with me as Chaser, Harry as Seeker, and Ron as Keeper." Ginny proudly stated. "Oh…"

"What?"

"I know why you're here. You didn't want to cheer us on. You just wanted to see your beau Ron." Ginny teased

'Oh, God, please don't have me blush.' I thought "No, of course not. I have no feelings for Ron other than as a friend, or brother." I retorted.

"Uh-huh, you go on thinking that Hermione. But remember this," Ginny said "I can tell who you like. So there really is no use hiding it." She grinned.

"Hide what?" I crossed my arms, smirking.

"Say what you want. I know these things. Say, why don't you go talk to your _friend_, he's right over there." Ginny pointed behind me.

I swirled around to see Ron chatting with Harry. "Bye Ginny!" I yelled behind my shoulder, running towards Ron. "Hey Ron!" I panted out of breath.

"Mione!" Ron said, giving me a hug. I shivered at his touch. "Well, how was I?" he asked. He had his silly give-me-praise smile on his face.

"Well, you could move a bit faster and be more alert, because I noticed that you just nearly let that last quaffle in." Ron's face fell "I'm just joking Ron! You were fabulous!"

Ron gave me a playful punch and smiled. "Hey Mione, remember me?" Harry said, waving.

"Oh Harry! You were great too!" I hugged Harry. "Well, yelling at the team does strain my voice." Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to go to the change rooms. See you there later Ron." And with that he dashed off, giving me a wink. 'How many people know about this?' I wondered

"So, you really think I was fabulous? Why not fantastical or wonderful?" he asked me jokingly.

"Oh Ron, you're all that and more!"

"Really Mione?" he asked

"I didn't say anything." I said quizzically.

"I did!" came a voice behind me.

"Hey Lavender!" Ron said.

'Oh, damn. What is that… ' I thought before I was interrupted by Lavender.

"Hey Ron!" Lavender cooed. "Oh, hey Hermione." She added, spitting my name out like a vomit-flavored Bertie Botts Bean.

"I think you're great!" she continued on, knocking out of the way to get to Ron.

"You are so manly." She said, twirling her hair.

'Twirling her hair? She's flirting! With my Ron! I mean, Ron, just Ron.' I thought.

I stood there, glaring at Lavender, who was gently touching Ron's shoulder. 'Well, two can play at that game.' I thought to myself. I tasseled my hair and stood up straight. Confidence is the key to success. I strode over to where Lavender and Ron where talking.

"Oh Ron, I think Quidditch is doing wonders for your muscles." I said. "And I absolutely _adore_ your wind-blown hair." I said, running my fingers through his hair. Ron's ears turned a bright red, while Lavender stood there, glaring at us and looking like a fool.

"Say Ron, how about you and I go over our Charms notes together? Let's say, tonight?" Lavender said.

"Sure, just let me change." Ron agreed "See you later Lavender! You too Mione!" he called as he slung his broom over his shoulder and dashed off to the change rooms.

I stood there, a sitting duck, humiliated. "He'll be mine soon Granger. You can try as hard as you want, but you'll just fail." A voice sneered into my ear.

I turned toward the voice to see Lavender stalking off, looking confident. I sighed a deep sigh. Confidence is the key to success; it may have worked for Lavender, but definitely not for me.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Wow I wrote lots 0.o But there's a long chapter two. And by the way, what Hermione was going to call Lavender is so rude that I'd have to rate this whole thing a "T" just for that one word. Please review and tell me if you liked it, what went wrong, and how to improve. ** 


	3. Twittering, Yellow Birds

**A/N: Here is the third chapter, and thanks to the people reading and reviewing! Some part here I quote the "Half-Blood Prince", and if you've read it like, a million times, bear with me. I modified some sentences to make it 'fresh', so don't complain. Anyway, this wouldn't make sense without that part, and it's my favourite part of the book!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. So she's the rich one and I'm the one writing fictional stories about her characters in my spare time. **

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for the Half-Blood Prince (as if no one has read it yet) and may be rated "T" due to the kissing activities Ron engages in (i.e. practically eating Lavender's face off clean)**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After what happened two days ago I was really down. After the incident at the Quidditch field, Lavender and Ron went over their Charms work in the common room, although it seemed more like a date, which was probably what that witch Lavender wanted. They giggled and chatted more than study. I just sat in my usual over-stuffed chair, watching them, swearing under my breath (I don't normally swear to or about people, but hey, it's _Lavender_).

Nowadays Lavender pops-up everywhere. And I mean everywhere. When Harry, Ron and I are walking to and from classes, she comes out from behind us, taps Ron on the shoulder, and then leads him away. She seems to fill up all of his time. And the few moments we are together, we either fight or Harry's with us, giving us no privacy.

But no more. No more will Lavender lead Ron away. One of Slughorn's dinners is coming up, and this time we're going to be able to bring guests. It doesn't take rocket science to figure out who I'm asking.

Ron, Harry and I were in Herbology Class, Harry chatting about his class with Dumbledore, when he asked me "So how was Slughorn's latest party?" "Quite fun, really" I answered. I then continued to go on about the party (_Half Blood Prince, page 261_-_262_). "Slughorn's having a party on Christmas…" I told Harry, while Ron grumpily listened.

"And this is another party for Slughorn's favourites, is it?" he asked.

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," I answered back.

This was when Ron when berserk, the pod he was holding slid out of his hands and hit the window. I went to retrieve it and when I came back, Ron was telling me to have fun with McLaggen, and perhaps we would be king and queen.

This was when I thought I would make my move.

"We're allowed to bring guests," I said huffily. "and I was going to ask you to come..."

"You were going to ask me?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes, but since you seem not to want to go…" I said in my best mock-annoyed voice.

"No, I don't." Ron said so quietly, I could barely hear.

"So, you're going?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yeah." He said, looking at the floor.

"Okay, great." I replied "Now let's get to work." I prayed that no one could see the smile slowly forming across my mouth. 'Now Lavender won't stand a chance!' I thought happily.

"Hello Lavender." I greeted Lavender in the girl's washroom.

"Hello to you too Hermione." She said, smiling a smile that seemed neither real nor fake.

"I just thought I should let you know," I said just as she was about to leave "that you shouldn't bother flirting with Ron anymore."

She stopped in her tracks and wheeled around. "What do you mean?" she asked, unconvinced.

"I mean that I asked him to Slughorn's party, and he accepted. So don't you bother flirting. Anyone can see who he likes and who he doesn't." I replied coolly.

"Hah! He probably only said yes because he felt left out." She said, looking for a comeback.

"Say all you want Lavender, as long as you know that you're wrong." I said, turning out the door and leaving Lavender frozen on the spot, face contorted with anger and jealousy.

I was floating on air the next day, barely able to concentrate during class. Even the squabble with Ron couldn't bring me too down, why? Because, I was going on a date with the Ron Weasley! And Lavender is probably crying right now, miserable that she didn't get the guy.

Ah, yes, I was on Cloud Nine that day, that was, until I walked into the Gryffindor common room, ready to join in the festivities. When I walked in, there, in the corner of the room, separate from all the food and partying, was Ron snogging with none other than Lavender. My jaw dropped to the floor. What was this? Did Ron have no heart at all? Wasn't it I who asked him to the party? And wasn't it him who accepted? And now there he was, practically eating her face.

It was all I could take, ran from the scene, towards the portrait hole. Mid-run, I passed by Ginny.

"Mione, what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

I could not answer, almost choking on my tears. All I could do was point towards the corner where Ron and Lavender where, hiding my tears.

"Oh, Ron you hypocrite!" Ginny said, obviously not spotting my tears.

I ran into the closest empty classroom and shut the door. I sat down in the teacher's desk, my heart filled with sadness.

'How could he? How could he hurt me like this? Doesn't he know? Is he that dull?' I thought, wiping my tears away. Slowly, my sadness grew into anger. I decided to practice my spells, so I conjured up a flock of twittering, yellow birds. Although I was pleased with my handiwork, I could not take Ron out of my mind. As the yellow birds circled my head, singing their song, the door creaked open.

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice.

"Oh, hello Harry." I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations." I said.

"Er…" he began, unsure of what to say.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him." I said.

I was bout to say more when the door opened, and in came Mr. Bigshot, Ron Weasley, pulling Lavender along.

"Oops!" Lavender said, backing out of the room. Before she left I could clearly see her winking in my direction. I just frowned and looked away.

"Hi Harry!" Ron greeted.

I slid off the desk, the flock of birds still circling my head. "You best not keep Lavender waiting, she'll wonder where you've gone." I advised Ron.

'Don't look at him Hermione. Control your anger. You'll get through this.'

But as I stepped out of the classroom, I couldn't hold back.

"OPPUGNO!" I shrieked, pointing my wand directly at Ron. Harry spun around to see me, his expression startled. I must've had some crazed look in my eyes.

The yellow birds took off, away form my head, zooming towards Ron, attacking him at all angles. 'I HOPE YOU THEY BRUISE YOU SO MUCH YOU CAN'T SNOG WITH THAT WITCH FOR A MONTH!' I screamed in my head. I dared not say it out loud, not wanting to make things worse. I sobbed, and then slammed the door shut.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Lol, I had fun writing this story. The birds attacking Ron was my favourite part of the entire book! Anyways, I'll write a new one later on next week. **

**-Peace Out!**

**erire.claustrum**


	4. Stupid Ron

**A/N: Okay, so last chapter was basically a reproduction of the book, and I felt so badly about that, but it was crucial in my "creative process". So to make up for it, here is a chapter based totally in my head. No more following the book for me! **

**Disclaimer: We all know that the wonderful, magical, best damn piece of literature that has ever graced this Earth belongs to JK Rowling, and not (sadly) to me. **

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"That little fat head…"

"Hermione?"

"…snogging with that, that sorry excuse for a witch…"

"Hermione, please,"

"…even when he said he'd go with me…"

"I'm begging you, get over it!"

"…he still kissed Lavender! What an insensitive buffoon!"

"HERMIONE SHUT UP!"

I stopped in my rant, and swiveled around to face an exasperated Harry. "I understand how you feel, but you can't keep cursing him under your breath, people are looking." He pleaded.

I looked around, and indeed, people were looking at me as though I had gone mad.

"You try holding in your temper when the guy you finally got the courage to ask out decides to ditch you for some big head idiot who can't even perform a simple spell!" I snapped, eyes blazing.

"Listen, I know how you feel. Remember Cho? I'm still hurting. But you have got to get over it, or at least keep the cursing to minimum." Harry said, slowly backing away.

"Okay, okay. I'll try. Now get back here. Oh come off it I won't bite!" I said when Harry stayed where he was.

"Where is Ron anyway?" I asked as we entered the great hall.

Harry pointed towards the Gryffindor table. "There he is. And look, he's by himself!"

"Great, let's join him." I said, trying to smile. But before I could go Harry grabbed my arm.

"Promise me you won't fight? I can't stand it! And I already have Voldemort to worry about without you two squabbling at each other." He said.

"I promise I won't, now come on!" I said, tugging him along with me.

"Hi Ron!" I said, in a mock cheery voice.

"Hi," he replied, staring into his oatmeal. His hair was tangled, bags under his eyes, and a dreamy look in his eyes. He almost resembled a male version of Luna Lovegood.

"Um, Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked, sitting to the left of his best friend.

"Yeah, you seem a bit, spaced out." I asked, sitting to his right.

"Huh, oh, sorry. It was just, last night with Lavender, so awesome…" he said, a stupid smile growing on his face.

I wrinkled my nose, not wanting to imagine what he meant. Ron must've noticed my expression, because he quickly shook his head and flung his arms madly.

"No, no, no! Not like that!" he explained, his eyes wide, "I mean the kissing! It was wonderful!" he said, the dreamy expression returning.

"So, are, you, um, a, you know, couple?" Harry asked, stuttering. I knew he was avoiding my eyes.

"Well, you can't snog someone without getting together after!" Ron replied, laughing as though it was the stupidest question in the world.

Harry nervously glanced my way, and then quickly retracted his eyes. I guess I looked a bit threatening, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"She's the most amazing girl I've ever met." He said, stirring his oatmeal blindly.

"That's it, I'm leaving. I can't take this!" I stood up and slung my book bag over my shoulder.

"What's wrong Mione?" Ron asked, looking up.

"My stomach isn't cooperating." I lied.

Just as I was about to leave, who just happened to come by? That's right, Lavender, along with Parvati. Lavender gave me a most arrogant look before turning her attention to Ron.

"Hello Won-Won." She cooed.

"Hello to you too, Lav-Lav."

Harry, Parvati and I exchanged looks. "Won-Won?" I mouthed to Parvati. She shrugged. "Lav-Lav?" Harry mouthed to me. I shrugged.

And then, right out of the blue, Lavender and Ron's lips were suddenly close together once more. Harry made a face showing his disgust, and Parvati looked at us as f she was apologizing for her friend's behavior.

And with Parvati looking very much as though she wished to leave her friend, and Harry unable to tear himself away from the scene, I left the Great Hall alone.

I was sitting alone in the common room, staring into the fire. Actually, I was writing a letter to Viktor, but got lost in my thoughts after I began talking about Ron and his new girlfriend. I sat in the dark room, lighted only by the glowing embers in the fire; my chin was resting on my free hand while the other clutched the parchment and quill. It was in this position that Ron found me in.

"Hey Mione, why did you leave so soon?" he asked, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Well, it seemed like you were busy," I answered, looking at the letter again.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry." He said, looking ashamed.

"You are?" I asked, looking up. For a moment, I thought he understood how I felt, how he treated me just a few hours ago.

"Sure, what Lavender and I did at the Great Hall was rude, I mean, kissing while you guys were right there! I feel so silly." He said, gazing at the fire.

I sighed. He still didn't get it. Instead of lecturing him, I continued on with the letter.

"Who are you writing to?" he asked me.

"Viktor." I answered. I thought that he'd get all worked up, like he used to, but he just smiled.

"Ah, putting on the charm, aren't you? He's a good match for you." He told me.

I was taken aback. He actually, for the first time since fourth year, he approved of Viktor! He hated him the moment he asked me to the ball, saying that I was "fraternizing" with the enemy. And now he was saying that he was a good match for me! What was wrong?

"Um, yeah, I guess." I answered.

"Oh, and listen Mione, I can't go to the party with you. Don't want to get Lavender angry," Ron said, "It's not good for the relationship."

This I could not stand. I invited him, he said yes, and now he's bailing on me? How dare him!

"Okay, fine. Don't come. Stand me up. See if I care. After all, I invited you, you agreed, why can't you just bail on me?" I said, my voice rising. "So you have fun snogging with 'Lav-Lav', and I'll have fun at Slughorn's party with someone who won't bail on me!"

I got off the chair and packed up my things. As I stalked off to the girl's dormitories, Ron called me.

"Mione, wait! Don't be like that! Mione!"

I turned around, and gave him the most deadly stare of all. "Don't you **ever** call me that again." I hissed.

I walked up the stairs and slammed the door behind me, leaving a very surprised and very confused Ron all alone in the Common Room.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Okay, I know that was a bit weird, and mostly babble, but I promise the next one will be better; the war will have truly begun! In fact, I'll start it tomorrow while the creative juices flow! Okay, peace out. **


	5. Operation Jelousy

**A/N: First off, thanks to those who review, you always raise my self-esteem up a little (and trust me, I need it). This is where Hermione tries to make Ron jealous, and we all know that Hermione isn't so great at that. Let's see what happens shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own a slinky, but not much else… **

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After that night in the Common Room, it seemed as though I wasn't there. I remained silent throughout meals, and didn't scold Harry or Ron when they skipped their homework. I hung out less with them and more with Ginny, and it was from her that I got my next idea to get Ron back.

"So, Ron ditched you for Lavender huh?" Ginny asked me as we were walking down the halls to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yes." I answered through clenched teeth. We had gone over this before, why start now?

"And you want to get him back, right?" Ginny said, looking at me.

"Of course I do! I've liked him since Second Year, why would I just give up now?" I said fiercely.

"Well, I think I can help you get him back," Ginny answered coolly, "but if you don't want to…"

"I want to, I want to!" I said, stepping in Ginny's path. "What's your idea? Please oh great Ginny, share your wisdom." I said, bowing.

Ginny grinned at me. "Well, since you seem so desperate, okay. I think you should make Ron _jealous_." She said, smiling slyly.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? It's so simple, it's brilliant!" I squealed, "I'll finally get him back from the clutches of Lavender!" I said, punching the air in delight.

"Wait a minute; the art of jealousy is not simple. There are certain things you must consider." Ginny said, using a wise-one tone of voice. "First, who does Ron dislike the most?"

I didn't have to think long to answer, "Malfoy, but I am **not** going out with him, not even for Ron." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well no duh, and besides, like Malfoy will go out with you." Ginny shook her head "No, someone else."

"Well, there's Cormac McLaggen and Zacharias Smith," I said.

"Perfect! You can go out with Cormac, Ron's rival for the Keeper position!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Cormac? Do I have to?" I whined.

"Well, okay. There's always Zacharias…" Ginny began, resting her chin under her hand.

"Okay, okay. I'll go out with," I gulped, "Cormac."

"That's the spirit. So that's step one, done." Ginny took out a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled on it.

"What's the next step?" I asked, peering over her shoulder.

"The next step is to find an event to ask him to." Ginny said, scribbling some more.

"I've got it! Slughorn's party!" I exclaimed.

"Great, step two done." She said.

"And the next step?" I asked, although I knew the answer already.

"You ask him out." She answered me.

"Oh, damn." I swore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can do this Hermione." Ginny encouraged me.

"I can do this. I can do this." I repeated, shaking all over.

We were in the Common Room, and there was McLaggen, chatting with his friends. Ginny was shoving me and encouraging me to go up to him and ask him to the party. I was pinned between an armchair and bookshelf, arms and legs spread out.

"Just pretend he's Ron." Ginny gasped, using all her strength to get me out of there.

"Oh, like that makes it better!" I said, raising my arms in disgust.

"Just…get…out there!" with a sudden burst of energy; Ginny shoved me forward, right into Cormac.

I crashed into him with such force it knocked both of us onto the ground.

"Oof!" I landed with a 'THUD!' on top of Cormac.

"S-sorry." I said, getting up shakily.

"Oh, that's okay." Cormac replied, rubbing his back. "So, is there a reason you crashed into me, or do you just dislike me that much?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, um, now that you mention it, do you have a, you know, um," I stuttered. I looked behind me and Ginny mouthed to me "Come on!"

"I'm waiting…" Cormac said looking amused at my nervousness.

I took in a deep breath and said, "If you already don't have a date for Slughorn's party, would you like to go with me?"

I thought Cormac would tell me "No.", but instead a big grin appeared on his face and he answered "Sure! I'd love to!"

"Great, see you there!" I answered.

When he left to rejoin his friends, I ran straight over to Ginny. "Step three, done." I said confidently.

"Great job Hermione! Now, step four is probably the most fun out of all the steps." Ginny gave a sly smile. "You have to make sure Ron finds out, but not directly. You have to let him know about your date with McLaggen in a crafty way."

"Well, he's in the Great Hall right now, so why don't I just pop in there and tell Harry about my date?" I suggested, "And if Ron happens to overhear…"

"Perfect! My, my, Hermione, I didn't know you had a dark side." Ginny said, nudging me.

"Funny thing is," I replied, "I didn't know either."

-------

As I walked into the Great Hall with Ginny, my insides were churning. Would this work? Would he care? I had so many questions, but did not have much time to ponder on about them further.

"Good luck Hermione. I'll be by Neville over there waiting." Ginny told me as we drew closer to where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"What? Aren't you coming with me?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"Of course not, that would make it suspicious. You have to go by yourself. There's really nothing to it. You just tell Harry about it." Ginny said, giving me a pat on the back.

"Fine. But when I'm done we leave." I said.

"Well duh we leave. If you don't you'll be bombarded with questions. Good luck Hermione, and remember that you're doing this for Ron." Ginny said. And with a friendly wave, she left the scene, her long red hair swaying as she trotted off.

I breathed deeply. 'Remember, you're doing this for Ron.' Ginny's words repeated in my head. With my head held high and back straight, I marched right over to Ron, Harry, and…Lavender and Parvati? When did _they_ get there?

'Someone's been stealing the "Speedster" potion from Snape.' I thought, giggling.

"Hi there Parvati," I said cheerily. Since Ron and Lavender were locking lips ('Don't they ever come up for air?') and Harry seemed too engrossed in their public display of affection, I decided to tell Parvati.

"Oh, hi Hermione. Have you got a date for Slughorn's party?" Parvati asked.

I smiled, glad she had asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact. It's Cormac McLaggen," I answered.

I heard Ron make a slurping noise when I said Cormac's name. 'Good, he's listening,' I thought. 'Now to _really_ get his attention,'

"Cormac, you mean the one who tried out of Keeper? Wow Hermione, first Viktor, and now Cormac. You must really like Quidditch players." Parvati said, amazed.

"_Really good_ Quidditch players," I corrected her, knowing that Ron would take this to offense.

Sure enough, Ron's ears turned a deep shade of red.

"Well, I should be going. I absolutely _must_ pick out what to wear to the party. Don't want to disappoint Cormac." I said in a sing-song-voice.

As I left the Great Hall, I head Lavender give a yelp, then a "Ron!", and I knew that I was a step closer to getting Ron back.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: School's nearly out for me!!! WOO HOO! More time to write Fanfics! Anyways, hope you liked it! Review Please!**


	6. Sluggy's Party

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy. Anyway, school's out, so I have more time to write and other junk. So, in this chapter, Hermione is at the party with Cormac. Read on to find out what happens. **

**Warning: This chapter not suitable for all readers due to someone's horrible kissing manner. Ugh…**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks for asking though. **

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Who's gonna get their boy back?" Ginny sang.

"I'm gonna get my boy back!" I sang back.

"Who will?"

"I will!"

"Who will?"

"I'm gonna get my boy back!" I ended, stamping my foot at the end.

"Ha ha! That was bloody brilliant Hermione!" Ginny laughed, smacking me on the back.

"I know! And did you hear Lavender? I wonder what he did." I said, tapping my chin.

"I don't think I want to know." Ginny giggled.

We were heading to our next class after the "telling" Ron about my date with Cormac. Ginny had been watching from the other side of the table, and had seen everything. It was hilarious.

"So, when's this party?" Ginny asked after she had finished laughing.

"Two nights from now," I answered. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to help you get ready for the party! You've got to look good so Harry will tell Ron all about it!" Ginny smiled mischievously.

I laughed. Ginny was so mischievous at times. She's done things Ron doesn't even know about (although I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to know anyway). She's taken revenge on people in more ways than a Bat Bogey Hex. And because I too was a girl, and a good friend of hers, she chose to share this information with me. I mean, why would she share it with any of her brothers?

"So, see you later?" I asked.

"Yup," she replied.

We waved goodbye and went our separate ways, and I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see Ron's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of the party, and Ginny was in my dormitory helping me get ready for my date with Cormac, and let me say, I was not being very cooperative.

"Come on Hermione! Just one little tug and it'll be over!" Ginny said, grasping my shoulders.

"Hey, I tried that during the Yule Ball, and it was not fun!" I said, trying desperately to pull away from her.

"You have to trim your eyebrows Hermione! Stop…being…such…a…baby!" Ginny was now tugging my arm away from my face.

When she finally succeeded, she took my muggle tweezers and started plucking.

"OW!" I yelped each time she pulled a hair out.

"Hey, I suggested magic but _no_, you had to use these muggle contraptions to pluck your eyebrows." Ginny said, indicating the tweezers.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

"Yup," She said, putting down the tweezers. "You look great." She said, looking at my face.

"Now, for the outfit," Ginny rubbed her hands together. "Let's see what you've got."

I got up from the bed and walked over to my trunk, which was lying open on the floor. I pulled out three outfits. One was a baby blue dress with a belt at the waist and sequins. The second was a white and black dress with a gentle neck line, flower print and matching shoes. The third was a short and flowing pink dress with a slight v-neck that came with a pair of white ballet flats.

Ginny looked over my three choices. As she passed each one she made little comments under her breath like "too long" or "not good enough". When she had finished, she turned to me and said, "Is this all you've got?"

"Well, yeah." I answered.

"Is there anything else, anything more, dramatic?" Ginny asked, digging through my trunk.

"Well, um, sort of…" I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"AHA! _This_ is what I'm talking about!" Ginny exclaimed. She pulled out a short, bright red dress with a deep v-neck. The dress had little bits of sequins and a lovely angled cut along the bottom. It was very, well, sexy. And, I have _never_ worn it before.

"Nah, I think it's a bit much." I said, shaking my head. "Besides, it's too good for McLaggen." I added to myself.

Ginny sighed. "Okay, fine. I guess it'll be the pink one then. Besides, the shoes are cute."

After I put on my dress and shoes and Ginny had applied make-up on me ("You've got to be _up-to-date!_" she had exclaimed), I examined myself in a mirror. I was amazed. What I saw. I looked _fabulous!_ Not too great, no too horrible, just fabulously perfect. The pink dress really showed me off without being too showy, and the make-up brought out my best features.

"You look great Hermione!" Ginny said, shining with pride when she saw her work "Cormac will love it, and the best thing is, so will Ron!"

For a moment I had forgotten why we were doing this in the first place, but Ginny's comment had reminded me of our plot.

"I just hope Harry will tell Ron how good I looked, or I'll have to ask Colin to snap a picture of me when I see him!" I laughed.

"Oh, he'll tell him all right otherwise we'll find a way," Ginny said, "Now, I have to go and get ready for the party as well. I don't want to keep Dean waiting, and you should head out as well." Ginny smiled and turned to the door.

"Don't disappoint Dean!" I called to her as she left the room.

Ginny looked over her shoulder and winked, "I won't." she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Step by step, I went down the stairway, no, I _glided_ down the stairway. I felt like a princess, going to my prince. Well, in Cormac's case, I was going to my frog. My prince was somewhere downstairs with the wicked witch of the castle.

When I reached the landing, I looked around. Not for Cormac, but for Ron. After looking all around the room, I found him. He was sitting in his usual chair, Lavender on his lap, snogging as usual. Why oh why do they continue with the PDA?

Aha! They've come up for air! Now was my chance to get his attention now that he wasn't all over Lavender.

I smoothed out my dress, straightened my spine, and ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times, then set off at a strut towards where Ron and Lavender were sitting. As I strolled by, I casually flipped my hair, and batted my eyelashes. I pretended not to notice them for a while, and when I decided to a put on a mock shocked face.

"Ron! Lavender! I didn't see you there! How's it been?" I asked, putting on my most innocent face.

"Oh nothing much," Lavender responded. Although her voice sounded sweet, her expression showed the pure hate she had towards me. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Cormac to take me to Slughorn's party. Either I'm too early or he's late." I said, laughing.

'What am I doing?' I thought 'I sound like my mother!'

"What made you decide to take Cormac?" Lavender asked in a not so sweet tone.

"We just clicked." I responded, flipping my hair once more.

"So you two are going out now, huh?" Lavender pushed on.

"Well, I really shouldn't say much," I said calmly.

"Really?" Lavender looked at me with a suspicious glare.

"It is private after all." I said. 'Why was she interrogating me?' I wondered.

"Hermione!" came Cormac's voice.

'Whew, saved by McLaggen!' I thought with relief.

He walked over to where I was, grinning broadly. He wore a simple black dress robe and had combed his hair. He looked, well, nice. A bit surprising actually.

"Hermione, you look great!" he said, "I still can't believe that I'm going to the party with one of Gryffindor's finest!"

I blushed. "Why thank you Cormac." I said.

"Well, we best be going now." He said. "Come on." He offered me his arm and I accepted.

"Bye Ron. Bye Lavender." He said, although he had completely ignored them before.

"Have fun!" Lavender said her voice once again sweet.

"You look fabulous Hermione!" Came Ron's voice all of a sudden.

I smiled. Ron had finally said something. While Lavender was asking me all those questions, I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was merely staring at me as if I was someone else.

I looked behind me and saw a very red faced Lavender and Ron, his eyes still following me as I walked out of the Common Room arm-in-arm with Cormac.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what made you want to be my date to the party?" Cormac asked me as we were making our way to Slughorn's office.

"Well, you just seemed like the kind of guy who'd show a girl a good time." I lied.

"I see, all the other guys you dated in the past didn't show you the respect a lady like you needs, so you finally came to your senses and went for the Cormac." He said, a very smug look on his face, "You really are the smartest witch in our grade since you chose me."

"Uh-huh." I said. 'Wow, this guy needs to deflate that big head of his.' I thought as we rounded the final corner.

"Ah, here we are, the party." He said, taking in a breath of air.

I looked around. Slughorn really outdid himself this time. There were streamers on the ceiling (magical streamers; they change colour every two minutes), a table with mouthwatering food, a Christmas tree here and there, artificial snowflakes dropping from the ceiling, and rocking holiday music. There were already students and teachers dancing to the music and drinking pumpkin juice.

"Ol' Sluggy really stepped his party up a notch this time, didn't he?" Cormac commented.

"Yeah, he did." I said, taking in the festive spirit.

Suddenly, the music changed to a festive number by the Weird Sisters, "Cauldrons at Christmas". It had a very catchy beat that made you want to get out of your seat and dance.

"Shall we dance?" Cormac asked, bowing and holding out his hand.

"Why I would be glad to." I said, taking his hand, allowing him to lead me to the dance floor.

We found a spot right in the middle of the dance floor and immediately took to the music. Pretty soon we were both dancing and laughing like the other couples in the room. We moved and grooved to the beat until we got too tired. So tired that we decided to take a break and have a snack.

"Whew! That was awesome!" I said, draining my mug of pumpkin juice.

"Oh yes, it really was!" Cormac said, popping a Bertie Botts Eggnog Flavoured Bean. "You know, you're a good dancer."

"Thanks, you're pretty good too." I replied, helping myself do bean (Christmas Cookie Flavoured, nice).

"Hey look, a mistletoe." He said, pointing to one above our heads.

'Uh-oh.' I thought.

He looked at me for a while, and then slowly started to lean in, closing his eyes as he did. It didn't take an idiot to see what he was doing.

'Well, he isn't so bad,' I reasoned with myself. 'He was actually a gentleman tonight, and everyone gets a big head every once in a while.'

He was getting closer and closer to me. 'Yeah, alright, I will kiss him! Who knows, maybe he's a better catch than Ron!' I had myself convinced. I was going to kiss Cormac to see if there were any sparks.

So I leaned in too, closer and closer until our lips touched. Oh. My. God. We were kissing! I was kissing Cormac, the very guy I had been using to get Ron back, and we were kissing! For a while, it felt great. Nearly as great as when Viktor and I were going out. But then, Cormac showed his true colours. Pretty soon the kissing got sloppy. Cormac was moving _way_ too much. His hand were in my hair, my perfect hair (thanks to Ginny), messing it up. His other hand was on my back, wrinkling my dress and bursting my personal bubble. I didn't know what to do. Should I pretend to like it or pull away? Cormac answered that for me when he began kissing my cheek, nose, and forehead. I put my arms in front of me, shoved him off me and took off, leaving him dazed and confused.

I made my way through crowds of people and eventually bumped into Harry.

"Harry!" I exclaimed.

"Hermione, what happened?" he asked, taking in my odd appearance.

"I just escaped from Cormac, that boy needs some lessons." I said, trying to fix my hair.

"Why did you?" he asked.

"Did I what?" I asked back.

"Ask Cormac? I mean, it's _Cormac_." Harry said, putting an emphasis on the second 'Cormac'. 

"Well, I was thinking of asking Zacharias, but that would be a bit much wouldn't it?" I answered back, smiling.

"But-" he began before he was interrupted by a voice calling my name.

"Hermione!" it said.

"Oh no, it's Cormac!" I said "You didn't see me." I told Harry sternly before rushing off.

As I left I heard Cormac asking Harry where I was.

"Hermione, over here!" came Ginny's voice.

I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Ginny and Dean together. I made my way towards them, and noticed that Ginny was wearing a strapless gold dress that went down to her knees. She wasn't kidding when she said that she wouldn't disappoint Dean.

"So, date's not going well, is it?" she asked, looking at my hair.

"Let's just say that Cormac probably learned to kiss from a dog." I said.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "How gross! You really should tell him."

"What?"

"There he is, I think he's seen you." She said, pointing behind me.

Sure enough, there was Cormac, heading my way.

"Well, you two lovebirds enjoy the music! Come on Dean." She waved good-bye before tugging Dean away with her to another area of the dance floor, leaving me alone with Cormac.

"Hermione, where did you go?" Cormac asked when he had caught up. "You seemed to have pushed me away."

I sighed. The poor boy had to know the truth. Well, part of the truth anyway.

"You see Cormac, I don't really like you." I began "Don't get me wrong, you were really nice tonight, it's just that, you're not my type." I put a hand on his shoulder.

Cormac looked at his shoes. I felt bad for disappointing him, and for using him.

"This is about Weasley isn't it?" he asked, still looking at his shoes.

I was dumbfounded. He caught on fast. "Well…"

"Hermione, it was obvious you only asked me to get Ron jealous, I could tell from the start." He said.

"Why did you say 'yes' then?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I tried to convince myself that you liked me for me, but of course you didn't. But don't worry, I understand." He said, looking up.

"I'm sorry for using you." I said, feeling very ashamed.

"I did the same thing on my first year, only I went out with Susan." He said with a small smile on his face.

"I should still make it up to you." I said.

"Well, I do need help with Transfiguration. If you could help me out, I'd sure appreciate it." He offered.

I smiled. "Sure I'll help you. How about Monday in the Common Room, let's say 7 o'clock?"

"It's a date." He said. "Not a real date of course, just a date and time in which we will meet up and study."

"Well, I should go now, see you Cormac." I said, turning to leave.

"Yeah, see you." He said. "Oh, and Hermione,"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Good luck with Ron. I'm sure if he has any sense, he'd definitely choose you over Lavender." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks Cormac. Good night."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: My, that's a long chapter. Sorry it took a while, I had to re-do some things and all that. So anyway, please review!**

**Take Care**

**ecrire.claustrum **


	7. Extendable Ears

**A/N: The seventh chapter. For any people wondering, I am not sure how many chapters will be needed, but I'll try to keep it fewer than 15.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series.**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It had been a long night, and I was so ready to get downstairs to the Great Hall and have a nutritious, delicious breakfast. But as I rounded the corner to the Great Hall, ready to eat, I bumped into something.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. I looked up and saw Ginny blocking my way.

"Hey!" I said loudly. "What in the world are you-"

I was stopped by Ginny placing a hand on mouth. She forcefully grabbed my shoulder and dragged me away form the Great Hall. She peered into the Great Hall before finally explaining her behavior to me.

"You can't go in there." She said, looking over her shoulder every once in a while.

"Why not?" I asked, rubbing my aching shoulder.

"I'll tell you why, because, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean are discussing the party last night." Ginny hissed. "And if you walk in there they won't talk about you, and Ron won't find out how it went and he won't get jealous and you'd have gone out with Cormac for nothing!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay. But they had better be done talking soon. I'm starving." I said, getting up and rubbing my stomach. I looked into the Great Hall and saw that Ginny was right, the boys were gathered around and talking in hushed tones.

"I just wish I knew what they were saying." I said, watching Ron, his face growing red.

I was so engrossed in Ron that I jumped when Ginny whispered in my ear "Your wish is granted." She held up two long flesh coloured strings. _Extendable Ears. _

We quickly popped in the ears and let the other one slide into the Great Hall to where the boys were sitting.

"Trust me Ron, you didn't miss anything." Came Harry's voice, clear as crystal.

"Yeah, it was just your basic party. There was food, music, dancing, and teachers." Dean put in.

"Yeah, but still…" Ron said, sounding disappointed.

"Ron, it was boring. It was nothing." Harry said.

"Yeah, but my two best friends got to go, my sister got to go, even Loony Lovegood got to go!" Ron whined.

"But I didn't go and you don't hear me whining about it." Seamus said.

"But your younger sister didn't get to go and outshine you now did she?" Ron muttered.

"Hey, you could've gone, remember?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, Hermione did ask Ron to go to the party with her, and Ron agreed." Harry said. I could see he was staring right at Ron.

"But didn't she go with Cormac?" Seamus asked, confused.

"Yeah, and isn't Ron going out with Lavender now?" Dean questioned.

"That's the thing. Hermione asked Ron _before_ he went out with Lavender. But the prat here decided that snogging Lavender was more important." Harry said.

I looked at Ron. He looked very ashamed.

"Well, you see, Lavender went up to me, and she and I started talking, and um," Ron began, looking foolish. Noticing that everyone was looking at him, he snapped "So what if I got a girlfriend before the stupid party? I'd think Hermione would be happy for me! It's about time I got a chance at love! I mean, she got Krum, Harry got Cho, and now I've got Lavender! Bloody Hell!" Ron cursed.

After a bit of silence Harry spoke "It was still pretty rude you know."

Ron threw his hands up in exasperation "Fine! I was rude! Now Hermione may never speak to me again! Well hooray for me! I just lost a friend! But you know what? I gained a girlfriend! Damn it!"

I gasped. He didn't care! He didn't care that I wasn't speaking to him! The prat! The bloody prat! I pulled my head away from the doorway so I wouldn't see his face. I was going to rip the Extendable Ear off when Dean spoke.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

Ron sighed. "No, of course I don't. I was mad. You guys are all mad at me so I over reacted."

"Good mate, Hermione would have killed you if she heard that!" Seamus said.

"Or never talk to you again." Harry added.

"I hear she saw you in the Common Room before she left." Dean said, nudging him.

"Yeah, and we talked. Well, she talked to Lavender…" Ron muttered.

"And what did you do? Stare at her the whole time?" Harry laughed. Ron must've turned red because Harry said "You did? Oh Ron…really."

"What? I thought we weren't talking!" Ron insisted.

"But still! You should've tried to make up with her!" Seamus said.

"Did you say anything?" Dean asked.

"Er, I told her she looked great." Ron said.

"Oh, did you now?" Seamus said in a teasing tone.

"And how did Lavender take it?" Harry asked.

"Not too well. For a while she wouldn't talk to me, and then she started snogging me again." Ron replied.

Harry let out a sigh. "Ron, Ron, Ron. Don't you see what she's doing?" Harry asked.

"Uh, no." Ron answered, sounding confused.

"She's trying to get revenge on you, and Lavender." Harry said.

Ginny squeezed my hand. "Time to intervene." She whispered. I nodded my head in agreement. How did Harry know what I was doing?

We gathered up the Extendable Ears then did a fast walk up to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello boys!" Ginny said, beaming at them.

"Hi Harry, Dean, Seamus." I said, remembering that I was supposed to be angry at Ron, which I still was, just no as much.

"Hi girls!" Seamus greeted them. "Hermione, you looked lovely last night when I saw you in the Common Room."

"Hi Hermione." Ron mumbled. I ignored him.

"So, what's for breakfast today?" I asked, sitting myself down in between Harry and Dean.

"Ooh, look, a croissant!" Ginny said, placing herself between me and Dean.

"So, Hermione, how did you find the party last night?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, have fun snogging McLaggen?" Ron asked vengefully.

I opened my mouth to say something when Ginny scolded him "You mean like how you snog Lavender? I wonder how she felt, snogging a buffoon like you."

I laughed. It was mean, but funny. I could see that Harry, Dean, and Seamus were trying to hold their laughter in. Ron looked positively furious.

"What about you! How many boyfriends have you had? Eight?" Ron bellowed.

"Hey, I'm a year younger than you and already I've had more dates than you!" Ginny fired back.

That did it. Ron stood up and yelled "For once I have a girl and all of you hate me for it! Well sorry if none of your relationships have worked out, with Cho and Krum and that slime ball Ginny dated, but if I want to be happy then you will let me! Merlin's Beard!"

Everyone in the Great Hall was looking in our direction now.

"We're not stopping you Ron! We're just saying that you seem to like Lavender only for her looks and kissing ability! You, Ronald Bilius Weasley, are a complete hypocrite!" Ginny yelled back.

Harry nudged me. His eyes said _we better stop this now._ I nodded my head. We got up and Harry grabbed Ron just as he was about to yell something particularly nasty.

"Calm down Ron!" Harry hissed.

"Yeah Ronniekins! Don't wet your pants in anger like you did last year!" Ginny taunted.

Ron grew red. "And what about you Miss 'Oh, if only Harry would notice me'." Ron said in a high pitched voice.

I had to use all my strength to hold Ginny down from beating Ron's head with her fork.

"That was ages ago! Some brother you were reading my diary!" she screamed at him. "Don't make me turn you into a fickle, ickle, Ronnisicle!"

"Right, because you're _so_ good at freezing spells! Don't think I don't know that you nearly failed charms because of that spell!" Ron said.

"Oh, and you're perfect? Please! Hermione does most of your work! And what do you do to thank her? Nothing! Why don't you just apologize to her and admit your true feelings!"

I froze at what Ginny said. At first I felt fear, and then slowly it changed to anger. Darn Ginny! She always went too far when she had one of her Weasley Tantrums. If Ron didn't kill her I would.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, struggling against Harry's tight grip, trying to get to his wand.

"What I mean is-" Ginny didn't get to say what she was going to because I clapped my hand on her mouth.

"Stop it both of you!" I said, my hand still held firmly on Ginny's mouth.

"Yeah! You two are acting like five year olds!" Harry said.

"Dean," Seamus said.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"I think we ought to go."

"I agree. Come on." Dean and Seamus left the Great Hall, pondering what had just taken place.

"Come on Harry, we ought to go too." Ron said, scowling in Ginny's direction.

Harry looked at me, his expression telling me that this was somehow my entire fault, and he led Ron out of the Great Hall, leaving me and Ginny the only one's standing.

At first I didn't do anything, wondering what Harry meant when he signaled to me that it was my entire fault. Then I felt a warm liquid on the palm of my hand. I let go of Ginny when I realized she was licking my hand.

"Gross! What was that for?" I asked, wiping my hand on a napkin.

"Ever since Fred did that same thing to me when I was three, I have always licked whoever was trying to keep me quiet. It always works, eventually." She explained.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded.

"Do what? Yell at Ron? Because he was being a prat." Ginny answered, picking up her croissant.

"No, you nearly let it slip!" I said. I looked around and realized that we were still the center of attention, so I grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her outside with me.

"Hey! I dropped my croissant!" Ginny said. I ignored this. She could get as hungry as her brothers.

"You nearly told him what we were doing!" I scolded.

"No, I nearly told him that you loved him." Ginny corrected me.

I shook my head. "That's worse!"

"No it isn't. You know, I got to thinking, if you just tell him how you feel, he may break up with Lavender and hook up with you!" Ginny said.

"Or, he may find it weird and our friendship is ruined." I replied.

"True, but you'll never know until you try." Ginny said in a motherly tone.

I frowned. "Come on, let's go grab what we can and head to class." I said, and we entered the Great Hall again.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Not one of my best chapters, but thought that the conversation between the boys was needed, partly to show that not all boys at Hogwarts are jerks like Ron. I've got the other chapter already started, and it'll be a lot funnier! **


	8. Poison and Quidditch

**A/N: The eighth chapter. Should be good, it has a nice mix of sadness, romance, and hilarity, and action. That's right, action. **

**I ignored the facts of the Quidditch match. I wrote it my own way. If you don't like it, pull out the sixth book and read that instead of this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter…**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It was a Saturday, the weekend, our escape from the learning and work that takes place on weekdays. It also happened to be the day of Ron's birthday. He and Harry were probably awake now, unwrapping presents and staring in awe at his gifts. He probably had loads of presents from everyone, everyone but me that is. And that was why I was sitting in the in the Great Hall miserable.

I had no clue what to do. I felt so guilty for pretending to be mad at him on his birthday. It was so, cruel. So unlike me. I sighed into my porridge. Maybe I should make it up to him. I could get him a present at Hogsmeade. Wait, no, the trip was cancelled. I could transfigure a stick into a nice backscratcher, but that's an odd thing to give someone. Or, maybe, I can start talking to him again. Yeah, that could work. It'd be a nice gesture and we'd both be relieved.

I stood up from the bench. I was going to go to the common room and wish Ron a Happy Birthday! But just as I reached the entrance of the Great Hall, Ginny and Professor McGonagall came rushing past. Professor McGonagall noticed me and stopped.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Lucky that I have run into you. Come along, we better get going." She said.

I gave her a curious look but she had begun to walk briskly down the halls. I followed along, trying to keep up with her. I gave Ginny a questioning look but she just shrugged at me. Finally, she stopped in front of the hospital wing. I looked around and spotted Harry. He was looking at the closed doors of the hospital wing with a worried expression on his face. Ginny gulped beside me, and I knew why. Ron wasn't with him.

Professor McGonagall turned to Ginny and I and said "Mr. Weasley was unlucky enough to have consumed a poisonous potion. He is perfectly alright, thanks to Mr. Potter here," she nodded in Harry's direction before continuing "he is unconscious but will live. Such a shame that this should happen on birthday of all days." She shook her head before turning away to talk with Madam Pomfrey.

I looked at Harry, shocked. Ginny ran to him and began bombarding him with questions. At first, I was quiet, and then I went up to him and started asking him exactly what happened.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

Harry sighed and launched into a full on discussion on the events of Ron's birthday. I listened and nodded, quiet and nervous, although Ginny would interrupt and chat to Harry about him.

Finally, at eight o'clock, Madam Pomfrey let us in.

"Come in. He's alright. The parents have seen him, so you have a few moments with him." She said, ushering us in.

When we went in, we expected the worse. He was pale, cold, and still. His chest was rising and falling, meaning that he was still breathing. I sat at the foot of his bed and looked at him. This was not how he pictured his birthday.

Ten minutes later Fred and George arrived. They greeted me but I just nodded. I was still looking at Ron, looking for any sign of movement. But all he did was mumble.

Then, in the middle of a talk on who could possibly wish to do this to Ron, he opened his mouth and spoke three syllables "Er-my-nee." Then he slumped back into deep sleep. I blushed at what he said. Why would he want to say my name? Was he dreaming? Was he thinking about me? I felt myself blushing furiously at the thought. From the corner of my eye I saw Harry smirking at me. Next to him Ginny was smiling at me. I glared at them but could feel my heart soaring.

Pretty soon we had to leave so Ron could be alone with his family (I don't get that, he's asleep after all). But as I was leaving, Fred and George jogged to catch up with me.

"Hey Hermione," Fred called

"Wait up!" George said

I stopped and turned to face the twins.

"We heard,"

"From Ginny that,"

"You're having,"

"Some boy problems,"

"About Ronald." They chorused.

I stared at them then put my hands to my hips. "Whatever Ginny told you is a lie." I said.

"Ah, but we don't think so." Fred said, wagging a finger at me.

"And judging by the shade of pink you went when he said your name, we believe that Ginny is right." George said, looking confident.

I frowned. "Okay, so maybe it is true, but what's it to you? Are you going to blackmail me for life?" I asked.

The twins shook their heads. "No, not at all."

"We may blackmail Ron though,"

"But that's not the point."

"What _is_ the point then?" I asked, getting tired of how they finish each other's sentences.

"The point is,"

"That we want to help you."

"Help me?" I repeated. Were these really the twins trying to help me and Ron?

"Don't look so surprised."

"It insults us." They said in mock hurt tones.

Fred dug into his pockets and pulled out a couple of Puking Pastilles and Nosebleed Nougats. George pulled out a decoy detonator and a strange square object from his own pockets.

"Take these, they may help you." George said.

"Yeah, make Lavender bleed and confuse her with the decoy detonator so you can run." Fred said.

"And this little thing here," George pointed to the square object "will release a ton of smoke. You can use it so that Lavender won't see you and you can sneak Ron away to, well…"

"We don't want to discuss what our little brother may do when it comes to romance." Fred finished.

I looked at all the objects in my hands. They could actually help me out, not that I was going to use them. I was after all a prefect.

"Thanks for your help. I don't think I'll use any though." I replied, turning the decoy detonator over in my hand.

"George and I think differently." Fred winked.

"We must get going Forge." George said.

"Right, I'm coming Gred." Fred replied. They turned to me, bowed, and then went back to Ron's table.

I looked at them for a moment, and then left the hospital wing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The roar of the crowd was ear blasting, as was always during a Quidditch match. I was fighting my way to get a seat in the stands, since I have arrived a tad too late.

"Hermione!" Ginny called to me. She was waving her hand madly in the air from next to the change rooms.

"Hey Ginny." I greeted her.

"Want to step over here and chat for a minute?" she asked.

"Well, actually," I began

"Great! Come along." Said Ginny, not bothering to wait for an answer. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with her, stopping at the edge of the pitch.

"What is it you wanted to say?" I asked her.

Ginny gave me a toothy grin "About what happened at the hospital wing." She replied.

I groaned. I was wondering when this would come up. "You mean Ron nearly dying? Yeah, terrible shock, glad he lived through it. Well, got to go." I recited hastily. I turned to leave when Ginny caught my arm.

"I mean what he said." Ginny said, keeping a firm hold on my arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied.

"Oh, yes you do. Does this sound familiar? 'Er-my-nee…'" she did a very good impression of Ron when he was barely awake.

"So? What about it?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"Oh come _on_ Hermione, he said your name!" Ginny squealed excitedly. "He said it while he was asleep! He was dreaming of you! You were his angel in his dream, protecting him from harm," said Ginny, a dreamy look in her eyes.

I groaned again. I knew Ginny would make a big deal out of this. "Maybe he was dreaming that I was sending more birds at him. Or, maybe I kicked him or turned him into a spider." I paused at that last few words. That really wasn't a bad idea…

"Then he was asking for forgiveness from you, wanting to tell you his undying love." Ginny said in a final voice.

"Ginny, I think you should go back to the change rooms. You don't want to be late and I need to find a seat." I said, trying to shake her off me.

"Very well. But seriously Hermione, you're getting closer to your goal! Pretty soon Ron will be eating out of the palm of your hands, while you two are feeding each other in the Great Hall." Ginny gave me a wink, and then went away to the change rooms, skipping every other step.

I once again made my way to the stands, finally sitting myself down next to Neville.

"Hey Hermione! Too bad Ron couldn't play, eh? What happened anyway?" Round faced Neville asked.

"He'll tell you if you visit him." I answered, not wanting to tell him. Everyone's been asking me, when truth is Harry is the one who knows all about it.

"Okay. Oh look, they're starting!" Neville pointed to the pitch, where the players had just risen up into the air.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!!!!!" I screamed, along with the other Gryffindor supporters.

"BEAT THEM GRYFFINDOR! BEAT THEM FOR MY WON-WON!" came the voice I had grown to hate. Lavender Brown was sitting in front of me, waving a sign madly, causing several people to duck whenever it went near them. "THINK OF POOR RON IN THE HOSPITAL WING, WIN FOR HIM! WIN FOR MY BOYFRIEND!" oh how I wanted to strangle her at that very moment.

"Lavender, will you be quiet!" Parvati pleaded beside Lavender "You don't have to tell the whole school that!"

"Oh, but I do. I want everyone to know about Ron and I and how he couldn't be here. WIN FOR RON! WIN FOR RON! I LOVE RON WEASLEY!!!" she screeched as Parvati sunk lower into her seat. She waved the sign more enthusiastically, and when the front flashed in front of me I felt my blood boil.

"RON WEASLEY, KEEPER TO MY HEART!" the sign read. It was sickening, disgustingly romantic, and annoyingly clever. It didn't even have much to do with Quidditch! And I bet that she only made that sign to annoy me, not to 'proclaim her love'. If only their was some other way to control her other than to use the unforgivable curse, I'd make her bash her head against the wall...no matter, I could always use my hands for that…

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Neville timidly. I was brought back to earth from my (violent) thoughts, and looked down at myself. I was half-standing, half-sitting, my hands were in front of me, ready to grab Lavender and pummel her into bits.

"Um, I was, cheering!" I thought quickly. "Yay Gryffindor!" I said, waving my arms.

"But the other team scored." Neville said.

"Well, our team needs more cheering to get us to win." I answered back.

I sat back down, Neville looking at me curiously as I did. He looked forwards and saw Lavender's sign. He didn't do anything, deep in thought, and then he blurt out

"Ooohh, I get it! It's because of that sign!" Neville said.

"Did Ginny tell you?" I asked angrily. How many people did Ginny tell?

"Um, no, I was just guessing. But, er, I guess that I was right for once. If only that happened more often…" Neville rambled. The blood rushed to my face.

"Tell NO ONE." I said in a firm voice.

"No one, gotcha." Neville said, looking frightened of me.

We continued to watch the game, ignoring Lavender's shrieks and cheers for Ron. When I started getting cheery again, Cormac did the stupidest thing in the world, causing a terrible accident.

"Harry!" I yelled when he fell to the ground.

"Oh-no, not good, not good," Neville stuttered next to me "He's not gonna be happy with McLaggen."

A number of people rushed towards the pitch, trying to see what had happened to Harry. I had to push and shove my way to where Harry was, and when I passed Lavender, I couldn't resist giving her an extra push.

"What was that for _Granger_?" Lavender asked after I had reached the pitch to see Harry. I was only a step away from him when she tugged roughly on my arm.

"I was trying to get to my friend." I answered back.

"I fell on the ground! Hard!" she shrieked, stamping her foot on the grass.

"I wanted to get to my friend!" I yelled at her.

"If you care so much about him, why don't you two go out?" she yelled right back.

"I love him like a brother!"

"Oh right, because you really love _my_ Won-Won!"

I put up my hands in exasperation. "What does that have to do with me pushing you?"

"You pushed me because you're jealous that Ron chose me and not you!" she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Chose you?" I pulled my arm away from her grasp.

"Yeah, because he agreed to be my boyfriend!"

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Are you saying that I'm a mistake?"

"I didn't say that, you did."

"Oh, why… you…how… ARGH!" she yelled in rage.

"Is that all you can say?" I said, smirking.

"I'm going to go see Ron!"

"Really? From what I hear he's always asleep when you visit."

"And he's awake when you are?" she questioned.

"Well, I haven't been talking to a wall." I replied.

"That's it! Get out of the way, I'm going to see Ron!" she made a move trying to get past me.

I stayed rooted to the spot. She was not going near Ron. I was going to visit him.

"Move!" she screamed at me.

"No."

"I said MOVE!"

"Fine, I'll visit him too!"

"No you won't!"

"Why's that?"

"Because I say so!"

"He's my _friend_; I can visit him when I want to!"

"He's my _boyfriend_; I can visit him more than you!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. Now if you don't move I'll make you!"

I stood my ground. "I'd like to see you try."

Lavender gave me a violent push and I fell to the ground. Oh, that was the last straw. I grabbed her ankles and tugged her down with me. The people around us jumped back, stunned at our behavior. She fell with a shriek, rounded on me, and the battle began.

She pulled hard on my hair, ripping a few strands out. I slapped her face and she bit my arm. I tugged down hard on her sleeve which tore at the seams. She in turn kicked my shins and we rolled around on the grass, slapping faces and arms, pulling out hair, and so on. We weren't aware that the entire school (minus Ron) and staff of Hogwarts were looking at us.

The fight lasted about a minute before anyone decided to take action. Dean grabbed my arms and Seamus grabbed Lavender's, pulling us up and away from each other. I aimed a kick at her but was blocked by Neville, who took it to the shins.

"ENOUGH!" boomed McGonagall. Everyone turned to her. Lavender and I stopped struggling, suddenly coming to realize that the entire student body and staff were watching our wrestling match in the middle of the Quidditch field.

"I would've expected more from two Gryffindors, especially you Miss Granger! And over a boy! Mr. Potter is hurt and you decide to fight! 50 points from Gryffindor and detention!" she bellowed.

Dean and Seamus let us go and I stumbled to the ground. What have I done! I promised myself that I wouldn't fight, and then, oh my God! What would people think about this? I'm the bookworm, not the fighting-over-a-guy girl! Oh no, Ron! If he ever finds out about this, dear Merlin! I can't imagine!

Professor McGonagall gave Lavender and I a stern look, then turned her attention to Harry, who lay sprawled on the ground, clearly unconscious. My guilt grew, knowing that I had forgotten all about him during my yell-fest.

"Well Granger, I'll be seeing you." Lavender said in a polite voice.

"And I you." I replied. We both knew that this was an act we couldn't afford more points taken.

She walked over to Lavender while Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus came to me.

"I've never seen you fight like that, Hermione!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you can really dish it out!" Dean added.

"And kick hard," said Neville, rubbing where I accidentally hit him in the shins.

"Sorry about that Neville." I said.

"That was fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed "And there I was thinking that you'd _never _do that! You know what you should've done? Eat the nosebleed nougat, which would've gotten Lavender into more trouble! You think you can still pull that off?"

"Nah, everyone saw me, and I'm okay." I replied.

"Except for the teeth marks on your arm, your messy hair, and scratches here and there." Dean said.

"What was with you two being all nice and polite in the end?" Seamus asked.

"Trying to get out of more trouble." I replied, examining my body for scratches. There were a few on my arms, but they weren't deep.

"Yeah, it's not like you'd really be seeing her later." Ginny laughed.

I sighed. "But I will. We share a dormitory."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: I'll leave it at that. It's a bit long. I wonder why I don't write short chapters like normal people. **

**Sorry for the wait. Got a bit of writer's block.**

**Now, hit the button on the bottom left and review!**

**ecrire.claustrum**


	9. Detenion Miss Granger!

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers and people who have added this story on their story alerts and favourites! Sorry if I do not reply to your review. I appreciate them, I just forget to thank you. **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"You share a room with them?" Ginny exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville and I were standing in the middle of Quidditch field. The game had been temporarily stopped because McLaggen had hit Harry with a Bludger. Another reason would be that Lavender and I just had a little wrestling match on the field. If it wasn't for Dean, Seamus, and Neville interfering I would have caused some serious damage on Lavender. What a shame.

"Slipped my mind," I shrugged. Actually, I had tried to ignore that fact. Having to sleep in the same room as Lavender is bad enough without constant reminders.

"I bet there are a lot of catfights." Seamus said, winking at me.

"No, we just ignore each other, and we're probably going to do that tonight too." I said.

"There's one thing I don't get though," Dean said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Why did you two start fighting in the first place?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why did you?" Seamus looked at me. Neville opened his mouth as if to say something but decided against it when I shot him a threatening look.

"You mean you guys didn't hear us yell at each other?" I asked, shocked. I had thought Lavender and I were yelling loud enough for the centaurs in the forest to hear.

"Nope. We were gathered around Harry," Dean stated

"Or yelling at Cormac." Ginny added. "Did you _see_ what he did? He's a good player, sure, but we all prefer Ron to him!"

At her words I felt myself go red in the face. Ginny noticed and gave me a wink.

"Well, we should go and see how Harry's holding up." Seamus said.

"Yeah, I feel horrible for ignoring him!" I said.

"Uh, Hermione, I think you'll have to visit him later." Neville said, glancing nervously behind my back.

"Neville, I don't care if I meet that cow Lavender there, I want to see my friend." I said, not noticing his stuttering. Timidly, he pointed behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hermione," Ginny began, also looking where Neville was "I think what Neville's trying to say is that Professor McGonagall wants to speak with you."

I turned around. Professor McGonagall was looking right at me, her face stern and angry, hands on her hips with Lavender standing beside her looking scared.

"I'll see you guys." I said, frightened of what the outcome of my actions may be. I turned my head but Neville and Ginny were already gone.

"Miss Granger! Over here if you please!" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed throughout the entire pitch. Boy, did she sound mad!

I walked over to where she was standing, my whole body shaking with fear. I stopped in front of her feet and looked up at her. Her eyes were full of anger, anger at what I had done. Lavender was looking up at her as well, looking just as scared as I felt.

"I hope you girls will think before you do this again." She said in her stern, punishing voice.

"Yes Professor McGonagall." We recited. It reminded me horribly of last year, when we had to answer Umbridge the same way.

"Miss Brown," she said, turning to look at Lavender, who cowered under her icy stare. "You will be assisting Mr. Filch in mopping up the fifth floor tonight, the second floor tomorrow, and the sixth floor the day after that. You will answer to him and clean until it meets Mr. Filch's standards."

Lavender looked horrified. She knew that Filch would keep her there all night, even for the tiniest speck of dust.

Professor McGonagall turned to me next. "You, Miss Granger, will _not_ be joining them." She said. I had, of course, expected that. "I do not need any more Muggle dueling in the school! Instead, you will be assisting teachers with errands and such. Tonight you will help Professor Sprout prepare the plants needed for the next lesson. She has told me that you will need dragon hide gloves. Tomorrow you will help me collect rats and raccoons to use for my next Transfiguration lesson. And finally, you will help Professor Snape-yes, _Professor Snape_-get ready for a lesson of his. He did not wish to tell me what it would be but I am very sure it is neither dangerous not illegal."

I gaped at her. At first I thought that helping teachers was barely a punishment, but help Snape? He didn't like me, and I must admit I'm not too fond of him either.

"Yes Professor." I answered after receiving a stern look.

"Very good. You two may leave. I think you, Miss Granger, ought to visit your friend Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said. I nodded my head and she left. Lavender ran over to where Parvati was waiting while I made my way to the Hospital Wing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I walked in, a small group of people were gathered around Harry, who was apparently still unconscious. Ginny was at the side of the bed, and I approached her.

"How is he?" I asked in her ear. She jumped at my voice.

"Don't sneak up on me! He's alright, fractured skull or something like that, but it's all fixed." She replied. Ginny took another look at Harry then said, "I have to go. Just because we have no Seeker doesn't mean we can postpone the game."

I nodded my head. "I know, I read it in '_Quidditch through the Ages_'."

Ginny and the rest of the team made their way back to the pitch, as did the few other people who bothered to see if Harry was alright. I, however, stayed, if only for a bit.

"Hermione?" said a voice. Ron was wide awake, sitting up in bed and looking at me.

"Oh, hi Ron," I said "I didn't see you."

"That's okay. What happened?" he asked, glancing at Harry.

I told him everything, how McLaggen became a control freak, acting like he was captain, and then how Harry got hit by a Bludger hit by McLaggen. I nearly laughed at the look on his face, half-amused and half-worried.

"What? Happy that McLaggen did that to Harry?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! It was horrible. Of course, it is comforting to know that after this there'll be no way McLaggen will be made permanent." He smiled at the conclusion, and I couldn't help but stare at him. Whenever he smiled, his whole face lit up, making him look _really_ good. When he smiled, his eyes sort of wrinkled up and twinkled. Oh, his eyes. They were such a perfect shade of blue, like the sky and water. There were other great features too, like his nose and adorable freckles, and that ginger hair I would just love to run my hands through. But his eyes, I could just melt by looking right at them…

"Um, Hermione, are you okay? You're looking at me funny." Ron said, his voice bringing me back down to earth.

"Huh? What? Oh, right…" I blushed. I know I can't see it, but I know I did. "I was just, lost in thought." That was part of the truth.

Ron nodded, looking a bit worried. "I should go and cheer the team on." I said, wanting to get out of there.

"Okay, but wait!" he called just as I was about to leave "Ginny said that McGonagall was giving you detention. What happened?"

I felt myself blush again. "Oh, um, I just-"

"And she said that Lavender got detention too. Did something happen between you two?" his face looked curious, but I could tell by the tone of his voice that he already had some idea of what happened.

"Oh no, you see, she started yelling at McLaggen for costing us our Seeker, she was swearing and stuff. And then so did I, of course I wasn't swearing as much, but still swearing. And then we, er, got out of hand and we got in trouble." I could kick myself in the head. Me get detention for swearing? Was I nuts?

"Don't tell Harry though. It's a bit embarrassing. Same with Lavender, she may be embarrassed too. Just don't mention me if you talk about it, okay?" I added.

"I won't if you really don't want me to, Hermione." Ron said "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." I raised a hand up in good-bye and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you tell him?" I demanded, looking Ginny in the eye. The Quidditch game has long since been over (we lost horribly, a total embarrassment) and I was asking why she had told Ron about the detention.

"He wanted to know where you were. I couldn't lie to him, now could I?" Ginny said, batting her eyelashes.

I scrutinized her face. "Are you sure that's all you said? Because when he told me that he knew Lavender also got in trouble he had this look on his face as though he knew what was going on!"

Ginny looked thoughtful? "Really? Ron isn't so stupid after all. I didn't tell him anything else."

I paused. I had been so sure. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. All I said was that you were being given detention. And when he asked I told him to ask you." Ginny insisted.

For some odd reason, I felt a little disappointed rather than glad. Some part of me wanted Ginny to actually Ron. Maybe then I wouldn't have to tell him, to actually fight for him. Maybe if he knew then he'd dump Lavender and we'd be together at last. But then, maybe he wouldn't…

"You know, I've been thinking," Ginny began, looking thoughtful, "what if you just told Ron that you like him? It'd be a lot easier and less violent."

I shook my head vigorously. "Are you mental? I can't tell him!"

"And why can't you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, uh," I thought for a moment "It's like, why didn't you tell Harry that you had a major crush on him?"

"Because it was _obvious_," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but why didn't you just go right out and say it?" I continued.

"Because, because, it'd be too embarrassing." Ginny said, sounding defeated.

"Exactly! And, he may reject you. It's like that for me!" I said, glad I had made my point. "And you still haven't told him in person." I added, grinning slyly.

Ginny gave me a murderous look. "Don't you have detention with Professor Sprout or something?" she asked, glaring at me.

I gasped, "I do! I have to be there in ten minutes!" I ran out of the common room, doubled back to get my dragon hide gloves, and then raced to the greenhouse. There Professor Sprout was waiting for me.

"Ah, Miss Granger. A tad bit late but at least you got here." She said, greeting me with a smile "Got your gloves? Very good, come inside."

She led me into greenhouse Number 4 which was filled with odd and dangerous looking plants. Some were tall, short; others looked dead while another looked particularly vicious. One even had a row of sharp teeth.

"Here, take these," Professor Sprout handed me a pair of what looked like rusted scissors. "They're for pruning. We're just pruning today, but be careful! Some of these plants are downright dangerous! You start on the left side, just prune the short branches and sharp branches too, that's right."

I snapped a short and shriveled branch off a short yellow plant. It shook a bit but otherwise looked safe. This continued for about 10 minutes before Professor Sprout decided to strike up a conversation.

"What a show of muggle dueling down at the Quidditch Pitch! You and the other girl, Lavender isn't it? You and her sure know how to fight! May I ask why you fought in the first place?" she asked, happily snapping on a plant with sharp thorns.

"Er," I was a bit distracted while trying to snip a branch off a plant that kept movie side to side. "We had an, argument. GOTCHA!" I snipped a branch off the plant, which emitted a low growling sound.

"And you couldn't sort it out in a civilized conversation?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Well, we tried to, but…AAH!" a familiar plant had grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Oh dear, devil's snare! Not to worry, though. Here," she waved her wand, muttered a spell and the plant released me.

"Thanks," I said, rubbing my arm.

"No problem. You can just leave that plant and move on to another one." She kept her wand in her robes "So you two tried but failed. But even so, fighting is not the answer!"

I nodded in agreement. After that, she didn't say anything for the rest of the punishment, so the only sounds were those of the reluctant plants. After what seemed like three hours (though I'm quite sure it wasn't) she finally spoke.

"That will be okay dear. You may leave now."

"Thank you professor," I said, wiping my forehead with my sleeve and putting down the rusted scissors on to a nearby table.

"Have a good night dear," Professor Sprout said, also putting down her pair of rusted scissors.

"You too Professor Sprout," I said, walking out of the greenhouse.

"Oh, and dear," she began, "there are better ways to win a boy's heart rather than fight." She winked then gave me a kind smile.

I stood there for a moment, stunned. After a while I was able to say something, "Thank you, Professor Sprout." I turned around and headed back to the common room.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Another chapter done. I added a sprinkle of Harry and Ginny, but not too much. Also, I thought it'd be nice if there was another teacher 'involved' other than Professor McGonagall. Plus it wasn't expected now was it? **

**I ask you to please read my other stories. They're all oneshots for now, but I'll be starting a new chapter story sometime [I just need to plan it out. They're not all Ron and Hermione; two of them take place during Deathly Hallows, and are sort of sad. One is called "Ron Loves Me", it was written before Deathly Hallows came out so it was just a guess of what would happen. I can write serious Fanfics too! **

**ecrire.claustrum **


	10. Rumors

**A/N: Darn you Writer's Block!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. The rest belongs to JK Rowling.**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Last Time:_

"_Have a good night dear," Professor Sprout said, also putting down her pair of rusted scissors._

"_You too Professor Sprout," I said, walking out of the greenhouse._

"_Oh, and dear," she began, "there are better ways to win a boy's heart rather than fight." She winked then gave me a kind smile._

_I stood there for a moment, stunned. After a while I was able to say something, "Thank you, Professor Sprout." I turned around and headed back to the common room._

---

A bright light streamed though the bright velvet curtains of my bed hangings. I opened my eyes sleepily. What time was it? I rolled over to my side and reached past the hangings and pulled out the clock. It was seven-thirty in the morning. I groaned. It felt as though I had fallen asleep then woken up an hour later. But classes begin pretty soon and I have to get ready.

The moment I sat up from bed I immediately felt like dodging back under the covers. I was still so sore from my detention last night. But I forced myself to get up; no way was I going to miss a class!

When I pulled aside my bed hangings and the first thing I saw was Lavender Brown. She was standing with her back to me, brushing her hair. I did not want to confront her right now so I got up out of bed as quietly as I could. My bare feet hit the polished wooden floor with a slight _thud!_ Lavender noticed. She swiveled around and smiled at me.

"Why Hermione, you're up! How was your detention?" Lavender asked in a sweet voice.

"It was okay," I responded flatly.

There was a few seconds of silence when Lavender said "Well, I should be going. Maybe I'll visit Ron in the hospital wing during my first free period, which should be after my first class."

"Okay then," I replied as Lavender slung her bag aver her shoulders and made her way to the door.

"I'll tell him you said hi," Lavender gave me a little wave then disappeared out the door.

I stayed put for a minute after she left. Great, she was going to visit Ron before me. She would seduce him into loving her forever, and they'll get married, have ten kids…

No, I can't let my imagination run away with me. I've got to keep cool. Ron doesn't like Lavender that much anymore, right?

After I was dressed up and ready to go, I made my way down the staircase to get some breakfast before my first class (Arithmancy, my favourite subject!). I barely made it out of the portrait hole when Ginny hooked her arm on to mine and slung me around.

"Hey! What was that?" I asked angrily.

"That was me making sure you didn't leave before I had a chat with you." Ginny replied.

She sat down on an armchair and gestured for me to do the same. Once I did she leaned in and whispered "There are rumors going around,"

I rolled my eyes. I'm used to rumors by now, ever since Rita Skeeter sprinkled her fairy dust on my social life.

"And it's about Ron and Lavender." Ginny continued.

I sighed, "Ginny, you know rumors are rarely ever true."

"People are saying that they're falling apart, that they might break up." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

I gasped. "They'll break up?"

"That's what I hear. Dean heard it from Seamus who heard it from Hannah who heard it from Dennis who heard it from Ernie who heard it from, well, someone else."

"Oh Ginny, if that many people heard it, then it might have gotten mixed up along the way. You should know that rumors can get confused or altered if it travels a long way." I explained.

Ginny threw her hands up in exasperation. "And here I was thinking that you were going to be excited, no, ecstatic about the news, but then you had to go all _Hermione_ all over it,"

"'_Hermione_'?" I questioned.

"When you make everything logical or act intelligent." Ginny answered.

I raised an eyebrow but Ginny continued. "Anyway, didn't you know that whenever Lavender visits Ron he's never awake?

"And when he was, he hardly spoke and all she did was gush over him which made him very uncomfortable." Ginny smiled; pleased at the message she had delivered. I however, remained skeptic.

"And is this a rumor as well?" I asked.

"Well, sort of. Cormac said that he saw Lavender gushing over Ron while walking past the hospital wing, and Lavender was overheard telling Harry that Ron is always asleep when she visits him."

"Overheard by whom?"

"Me!" Ginny clapped her hands together.

I rested my chin on my hand and furrowed my brow in thought. This news was big. But her resources weren't so solid. What if it was just a stupid rumor, no matter how much I wished it wasn't?

"Hermione?" Ginny waved a hand in front of my face.

"This could be true," I responded, my brain still spinning with thoughts.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond but I raised a hand to silence her. "But, about the Ron being awake and uncomfortable thing, I need to see the primary source.

"Who? Lavender or Ron?" Ginny asked.

I looked up and smiled "No, I need to talk to Cormac."

-----

Cormac was sitting by the lake, staring at its' rippling waters. He looked deep in thought and I hated to interrupt him and I hated to interrupt him. But I wanted to know the facts of what he saw.

"Hey Cormac," I said, walking up to him. He looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hi Hermione." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I sat down next to him on the soft grass.

"Just thinking," he said.

I paused to look at him for a moment. He was so quiet. Usually he can't shut up. But now he was silent, and looked a little down.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

Cormac sighed. "I really screwed up during that last Quidditch game," this wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Well, you did hit Harry in the head with a Bludger," I told him.

"And everyone hates me for it. It just makes me, upset." He directed his gaze to the ground.

"I don't think _everyone _hates you," I wasn't lying; the opposing team loves him for it.

"What about your friends?" I asked.

"They're angry at me, but they don't hate me." Cormac responded flatly.

"Why are you still upset?"

"The reason I'm by myself right now is my punishment." He answered.

"Huh?"

"Well, whenever one of us screws up with something, we do an outrageous dare and then get left alone for an hour to think about our mistake."

"Oh," I thought this was a downright idiotic idea, but I wanted to stay on his good-side. "What was your dare?" I asked him.

"Did you hear about that nasty stench and spill in the boys' lavatory on the sixth floor yesterday?" Cormac asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well…" he looked out into the waters and smiled.

"What…er…oh!" I figured out what he meant "Gross,"

Cormac smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty nasty." He agreed.

There was an awkward silence after that. He was feeling bad, how could I ask him about what he saw? I'd be heartless idiot! But my stupid heart took over my big, intellectual brain and I asked him.

"Cormac, Ginny told me that you saw Lavender and Ron at the hospital wing and that they weren't exactly getting along. Is that true?" I asked.

Cormac looked unfazed. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I didn't expect you to come down here to ask me about my amazing Quidditch skills. Okay, maybe I did, but then again you have to admit that I,"

"Cormac, please," I interrupted him. And I thought he felt a little down, ha!

"Oh, right. Well, here's the story.

"I was heading to my next class yesterday so that I wouldn't be anywhere near the boy's lavatory on the sixth floor. I wasn't taking my usual route, just in case, so I happened to have passed the hospital wing whilst Lavender was visiting Ron. They were talking in loud voices, well, at least Lavender was, and I had to see what was up. I peered in and saw Lavender with a huge box of chocolate frogs. She was gushing over him and feeding him chocolate frogs like some love sick puppy. It was disgusting. I guess Ron thought so too because he didn't look very happy. Each time she called him a pet name, like 'My Ronnie Honey' and 'Ronalicious' he'd scowl, course I don't blame him. And whenever she popped a chocolate frog into his mouth he'd make this face, like," Cormac pulled a face as if he had smelled something disgusting here "Bottom line, I bet that he'll be yours soon enough."

"And Lavender didn't notice his reluctance?" I asked, still giggling at how Ron must've looked like.

"I don't know, but if she did she ignored it." Cormac shrugged.

"Well, thanks Cormac." I got up and made to leave.

"Oh, and Cormac," I turned back and smiled at him "Filch interrogated some students that had seen you near the lavatory during the little mess, and he knows it's you who did it."

Cormac cursed "Thanks for the heads-up. I better go hide. Bye!" he waved good-bye to me then ran off.

-----

"I told you it was true!" Ginny exclaimed after I told her what Cormac had told me.

"Yeah, yeah," I couldn't help but smile. This meant that Ron didn't like Lavender. I had a chance!

"Hey, don't you have a detention to go to?" Ginny asked.

I checked the time. "Oh no, I do! Professor McGonagall is going to murder me if I'm late! I just have to run upstairs and put my books away. Bye Ginny!" I waved good-bye to Ginny and dashed up the stairs. Hermione Granger will not be late for anything, not even detention!

I wrenched the dormitory door open and saw Lavender there, also putting away her books. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Off to detention?" she asked.

I nodded my head. I had to stay cool around her. I went over to my bed and stowed my bag under the bed.

"I hope you have fun with Professor McGonagall. I hear that she'll keep you up all night." Lavender continued. It tried to ignore her but she was far too loud.

"That means that'll you sleep in tomorrow. What a shame. I guess Ron will only have me as a visitor again. Well, I'm off to my own detention. Tootles," she gave me a sickly-sweet smile and left.

I stood frozen on the spot. Had I heard right? She had plans to visit Ron in the hospital wing again. But that wasn't a bad thing. Oh no, it was a good thing. A _great_ thing. Why? Simple. Because she didn't know that Ron was leaving the hospital wing tomorrow. Ron hadn't told her. Did it slip his mind? I don't think so. I think it was on purpose.

I hummed a happy tune all the way to the transfiguration classroom.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: First off, thanks to all my anonymous reviewers! I can't reply to your comments but I am still grateful for your reviews! And yes, hermioneweasley96, I will write more, and to the very end. Don't expect this story to stop without an ending or to be updated a year later! **

**Now, REVIEW!!!**

**ecrire.claustrum**

Lavatory (_noun) _- a room fitted with equipment for washing the hands and face and usually with flush toilet facilities. See also "bathroom" and "washroom".

(Thanks to Dictionary [dot com!)


	11. McGonagall's Punishment

**A/N: Wow, nearly 5,000 views!!! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart! That means everyone who has reviewed or not (although I would love it if you would review), and all members and non-members of Fan Fiction. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter ain't mine. **

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Miss Granger! It is ten minutes past the time I have told you to arrive." Was the first thing out of Professor McGonagall's mouth when I entered the Transfiguration classroom.

"Sorry Professor, got a little held up." I answered. This was partly true as I was busy jumping up and down in joy just outside the common room. Lavender didn't know that Ron was leaving the hospital wing, which was great, no fantastic news to me!

"Well, we should get to your detention now." Professor McGonagall said, raising an eyebrow at me. I gave her a nervous smile in return.

"Come along, Miss Granger. We shall be collecting the rats and raccoons outside." With a swish of her cloak, she turned and marched out into the hallway with me at her heels.

"Er, Professor, do you always collect specimens this way?" I asked "Wouldn't it be a bother?"

"Yes, it would be which is why I rarely collect creatures this way. Normally Hagrid collects them or we have them delivered by special ministry people." Professor McGonagall did not even glance at me as she answered. I had a feeling that she was still upset over what had happened yesterday.

"Professor, I am deeply sorry about my actions yesterday. I simply wasn't thinking about what I was doing. It was very unlike me and I promise you that it won't happen again." I looked up at Professor McGonagall.

She was silent for a while but later answered me "It's good that you have owned up to your mistake Miss Granger, it is very mature of you. But," Professor McGonagall stopped so abruptly that I nearly ran into her. "I must ask you, why did you do it?"

I hesitated before answering. "I don't, really, remember. I think that Lavender and I just got into a disagreement and handled it wrong."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't push the matter further. We continued our walk until we were outside. There she stopped and turned to face me.

"We shall collect the animals here." She pointed to a small garden nearby. "I daresay that rats and raccoons enjoy the plants over there as they are our only muggle plants."

I nodded to show that I understood. Professor McGonagall signaled me to head over to the garden and start searching.

"And while you are searching, Miss Granger, I will check on Miss Brown to see if she is doing well with Mr. Filch." She said as I got down to my hands and knees.

After a short reply of "Yes, professor," she turned and left.

I examined the small garden I was in. I could recognize most of the plants growing there, carrots, potatoes, basil, and such. There were also a few small apple and orange trees, some vines holding grapes and two plants that may have been ferns (why ferns are growing there I do not know or understand). I saw all these plants but not a single rat or raccoon.

Granted it was dark out so it was a little hard to see, but they must be making some sort of noise if they were moving around. After ten minutes of searching I threw my hands up in exasperation. It was way too dark out. What I needed was some sort of light source…

"How could I have been such an idiot?" I asked myself, reaching into my robes. "I can use my wand!" But when I stuck my hand in my pocket, all I felt was lint.

I gave a small squeal of fright. My wand wasn't there! I frantically checked my other pockets, but it wasn't there either. I groaned into my hand. How could I lose my wand? Did someone take it or did I drop it somewhere?

"There's only one way to find out." I said to myself. I got up from the ground, brushed the dirt off my skirt, and began looking. I started by tracing my steps; if I had dropped my wand it had to be somewhere close by. If I couldn't find it here, I'd have to look in the school.

I strained my eyes to let more light in. Eventually I found my wand near the entrance to the school.

"Thank goodness," I said to myself. "_Lumos,_" the tip of my wand lit up instantly. Glad that my wand was finally back in my hand, I waved it around and around so that it created a trail of light swirling around me.

When the light shined near a window above me, I saw something white flutter down onto the ground. I stopped mid-twirl. I was curious, what was that? Without thinking I walked over to where it was. It was a single piece of parchment with two sets of messy writing scrawled onto it. It read:

_Are you going to visit your boyfriend tomorrow?_

**Of course! He would be so disappointed if I didn't!**

_How long are you going to visit him?_

**Long enough for him to wake up and see the apple of his eye. **

_Can you hang out after?_

**I don't know, maybe…**

_Oh come on! Ever since you started seeing him we haven't been hanging out as much. _

**If you get a boyfriend, then you'll understand.**

_Why do you like him anyway? My sister thought that he was a boring git. _

**He is not a boring git. He's cute, funny, and athletic.**

_I strongly disagree._

**And that bookworm absolutely hates us being together! Can't she accept that he's with me now?**

_It's just jealousy. _

**Obviously, did you see how she reacted at the Quidditch match? She got me in to so much trouble.**

_Maybe if you guys stop snogging in public so much she wouldn't be so mad._

**I can't see why that bothers people so much, I mean, we're just showing affection. **

_All I'm asking is for an afternoon of best friend time. I've heard some really juicy gossip!_

**Sorry, I've got plans with my man. **

_Whatever._

The writing ended there. I re-read it all just to make sure what I thought was true. Obviously this was a note passed between two people. And what was even more obvious those two people were Lavender and Parvati. They must've passed this parchment back and forth during one of their classes.

Being the logical person I am, I looked for hidden information in the note. "Visiting in the hospital wing…not hanging out as much…bookworm…best friend time…" My eyes instantly lit up. "Best friend! Why, Parvati must be…"

Before I could finish I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder.

"Talking to yourself Miss Granger?" wheezed a voice. I gulped. "Don't you have something better to do, like a detention?"

My eyes shut, I turned around to see the person whose hand was still firmly gripping my shoulder. When I opened my eyes, a small gasp escaped my lips when I saw who it was.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**A/N: A cliff hanger, oh my! **


	12. A Surprising Supervisor

**A/N: I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long! **

**I ended with a cliffhanger last time so I shouldn't keep you waiting. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not earning money for this, so I don't own it. **

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Pro-professor, I didn't know you were out here." I stuttered nervously.

I had just found a piece of parchment on the ground that I was sure Lavender and Parvati had written while I was looking for my wand, or rather, after I had found my wand. And then I read it, got all excited, and seemingly forgot all about the detention I was supposed to be serving.

"Yes, well, I saw Professor McGonagall in the corridor and she asked me to check up on you." Professor Slughorn said. "I'm quite surprised that you're not fulfilling your detention duties."

I gulped again. "You see Professor, I lost my wand, and I went around looking for it." I explained.

"I see, and have you found the wand?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I held it up as proof. As I did, I discreetly stuffed the parchment into my pocket.

"Very good, now, I believe you have some rats and raccoons to look for."

I nodded my head, relieved that he didn't see the parchment or, if he had seen it, chose not to mention it. I walked over to the muggle garden while Professor Slughorn followed. I got down to my knees, took out my wand and muttered "_Lumos_," and got to work.

"Miss Granger," Professor Slughorn said after a while (he had been told to supervise me).

"Yes professor?" I picked up a rat by the tail and hastily dropped it into the large box beside me.

"I must say that I am a bit surprised about you being in detention. I'm sure you have been asked this numerous times but, what on earth did you do?"

I groaned inward. I _have_ been asked this numerous times. For the past two days conversations have been all 'Whatever did you do?' and 'Hermione Granger in detention for a fight? Say it isn't so!' I learned from experienced that in these kinds of situations it's best to stick to one story and stay as close to the truth as possible.

"I got into a muggle fight with Lavender because we exchanged a few harsh words." Pretty close to the truth, right?

"A fight over harsh words? I've been hearing, and this is just gossip now, that it was over something else, like a boy." Professor Slughorn said.

I shined my wand away from my face so that he couldn't see how red it was. "I wouldn't fight over a boy! We simply got into a disagreement and didn't settle it in a proper manner." Not so truthful this time.

Although "Mhm," was all he said, Professor Slughorn gave me a look that seemed to say 'You can't fool me; I know that you're lying.' Luckily he didn't say any more about it and proceeded on with another topic.

"You're friends with that Weasley fellow aren't you?" the blood rushed to my face as I nodded in reply. "How is he? I feel very embarassed about what happened. I should've done something but-"

"Oh, he's feeling fine. And he doesn't blame you for what happened." I answered quickly. In truth, I may have sugar-coated the truth; Ron was none too pleased with Prfessor Slughorn's lack of action.

"That's fantastic! That's one thing off my conscience." He leaned in and spoke in a low voice "And just between you and I, when I went to the hospital wing one night to check up on the lad, I was still guilty you see, and just as I was leaving I heard him say in his sleep 'Hermy...mione'. What do you think it could mean?"

I glanced at Professor Slughorn and he looked as though he honestly did not know what it meant. I replied with a simple "Dunno" and went back to work witha million questions in my mind. Why did Ron say my name a second time in his sleep? Could that be the reason why he didn't tell Lavender when he'd be going back to classes? But the one question that kept coming back was:

"Does Ron Weasley love me?"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**A/N: Made a few (actually, a lot) of changes when editing it, and this is what came up. Are we getting closer to the ending? Yes. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Breakfast in the Great Hall

**A/N: I've been really, really, really busy. **

**Disclaimer: You should all know by now that I do not own Harry Potter. **

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Good morning Hermione!" Ron greeted me. He was out of the hospital wing and looked as though he hasn't gone through a thing. He was still as tall and gawky as ever, but if you were as close of a friend as I was you could tell that he still wasn't 100 percent there.

"Morning Ron. Feeling better?" I asked.

"Loads. But I still feel a little sick." Ron replied "Well, nothing some good food can fix!"

I laughed a little louder than I should have. Ron looked at me a little confused but decided to accept it as a compliment.

When we entered the Great Hall together, Ron hurried over to where Harry was sitting and stared hungrily at the food. "Aren't you going to eat something?" I asked him as I sat down.

"Now I will," he started scooping heaps of mashed potatoes onto his plate. "You're supposed to wait for the girl to sit down first." He added.

Taken aback, I sat speechless at his good manners. But before I could say how impressed I was there was already to spoons worth of mashed potatoes and peas in his mouth.

"So, Harry, are you feeling alright? I was going to visit you but you weren't there and Ron said that you'd left early…" I looked at Harry but even though he was looking in my direction he wasn't looking at me. I turned around and saw Draco and the Slytherins hunched together and talking in low voices. I groaned in exasperation.

"Harry, you still don't think that Draco's been behind everything?" I asked.

"Who else could it be?" he said sharply.

"Any other death eater in the magical world! Harry, just because you and Draco are enemies doesn't mean he's behind all this. He's bad, but he's still just a kid." I reasoned.

"His father is a death eater Hermione! A death eater! And I've seen how suspicious he's been and I'm telling you, it's him that's doing all this! All the signs point to him!" Harry practically blew his head off.

"Harry! You're making a scene. And it just can't be him. Right, Ron?" Ron looked up, startled, at the mention of his name. I looked at him expectantly. Ron looked at me, then at Harry, and then at me again. His eyes were begging me not to ask him to speak. His eyes… I never noticed how blue they were, like the calm ocean or the sky on a summer day.

"Harry, mate, I don't think Draco did it either." Ron knocked me out of my thoughts "Hermione's right, he just doesn't seem the type." He cast me a quick glance that made me blush.

"I'm going to go to my next class." Harry stood up and left. I looked at Ron and sighed heavily.

"Sorry for putting you on the spot." I said "I thought that Harry needed to hear your opinion too."

"It's alright. I mean, it couldn't have been him. Draco just doesn't seem the part." He replied.

I sighed. "Can we talk about something besides Harry and Draco and Voldemort? We never seem to just talk these days."

Ron shrugged. "There's nothing much to talk about." He reached over for more pudding, keeping his eyes away from mine.

"What do you mean?" I huffed.

Ron spoke without looking up. "Well, there's all this talk of You-Know-Who in the news lately, and it's the main topic of conversation…" He looked up at me "Hermione, there really isn't much else to talk about."

"Isn't much else? Is that your excuse? I see you and Harry talking in the hallway and it doesn't seem like all you're talking about is Voldemort! Why can't you talk to me? Aren't I your friend too?" I blinked the tears away. I hated being so emotional.

"Of course you're my friend! I mean…well," Ron looked very nervous "Hermione, Harry and I talk about guy things, and you're a girl, so I can't talk about guy things with you."

Guy things, I screamed in my head. Ha! I bet you were talking about me! I _know_ you were talking about me. What did you say? Tell me!

"I'll go to class now." I said instead.

Just as I was getting up Ron said "Hermione, wait." I paused and turned to face him, waiting.

"How was Arithmancy? Too hard for me?" said Ron.

I smiled. He was trying to start a conversation. It wasn't the best topic, but he was trying.

I sat down again and we talked for the rest of breakfast.


	14. Hermione's Final Detention

**A/N: Sorry! I've been ultra busy. I promise that I'll write more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have a British accent, but I want one!**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"What happened next?" Ginny asked eagerly. 

We were sitting in the common room together and I had just told her about what happened at breakfast. There were very few people in the room (they were all still at dinner) and with the fire burning next to us it was very cozy. 

"We just talked. It was nice. We didn't mention Voldemort once. It was the first time we've talked that long about something else." I gazed into the fire, remembering earlier in the day. 

"We, we, we. All I hear is 'we'. You make it sound like you two are a couple!" Ginny's smile stretched from ear to ear. 

"Unfortunately he's still together with Lavender." I looked at a nearby clock, "I have to go. I've got my final detention tonight." 

"With who?" asked Ginny. 

"Professor Snape," I answered. 

Ginny wrinkled her nose, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," I waved good-bye and headed out the portrait hole. 

-----

"Miss Granger, you are late." Were the first words out of Professor Snape's mouth. 

I nodded my head. I was really only a minute late, but I knew better than to talk back to Snape. 

"What will we be doing, professor?" I asked.

"For your reckless act of Muggle dueling earlier this week you will be cleaning the class room." Said Snape. I looked around at my surroundings. The classroom was filthy; there were puddles of old potions on the floor and tables, along with stray potions ingredients. 

"The last class I had was full of nervous first years." He smirked. "There are cleaning supplies in the cupboard. Get to work." 

While Snape sat at his desk and looked over papers, I swept, dusted, mopped, and scrubbed every nook and cranny of the classroom. The potions ingredients were rotting and made me sick; the spilt potions burned off half the mop, and the dust made me sneeze for an hour. And all the while Snape just sat there, grading papers. 

"Stop for a moment." He said. I did as I was told. I knew what was coming next; I've heard it a dozen times. 

"Miss Granger," he asked, "when do you think muggle dueling would be appropriate in the school?" 

"Never, professor," I answered.

"Then why, in Merlin's great mind, did you decide to partake in it at the Quidditch field?" he squinted his eyes and stared at me.

"I wasn't thinking, sir." 

"For once Miss Granger was not thinking. And look where that landed her." He smirked. My blood boiled, but I controlled myself. I simply nodded and went back to work. 

"You may leave." Snape said a few minutes later. I put down the rag I was holding and stood up, exhausted. "But, I need you to throw these away for me." He handed me a small stack of papers, "I need to go somewhere."

I was too tired to be suspicious, or to mention that there was a garbage can next to his desk. I took the papers and walked out of the room.

-----

The rubbish heap was a little way off the route to the Gryffindor common room. When I got there I dropped the papers into the slot (a tube leads from the corridor to the heap outside). A single piece of paper floated down towards the floor.

"Oops, I missed one." I bent over to pick it up and noticed a familiar writing on it. Another note passed between two friends!

_I saw Hermione and Ron talking today._

**I saw them too.**

_And…how did you feel?_

**What do you mean "how did you feel?" I felt angry! **

_I thought so._

**I know she's up to something. I just know it! **

_Up to something? They're friends! They were probably talking about potions or her Arithmancy class._

**Or she's flirting. She had five years, it's too late. But just in case, I may need a plan.**

_(Makes an exasperated noise)_

**Are you going to help me?**

_(Shrugs)_

**I'm sitting right next to you. You don't need to write that down.**

_Fine, I'm in. _

**Cool! McGonagall is looking our way, keep the parchment.**

_I'll do it because it's the only way I can spend more time with you._

Wait a minute, a plan? What is she up to? 

"Great," I muttered to myself, "now this is really going to be a war." 

I looked at the note for a minute and saw, in messy, scribbled writing the word 'Weasley'.

I giggled, the noise echoing slightly in the corridor. "It's a war. A war over Weasley."

I pocketed the note and headed over to the common room.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**A: Things are really heating up! **


End file.
